Past wounds heal with the essence of a future
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Como dice el titulo, las heridas de un pasado se curan con la esencia de un futuro. Continuación de "Hay secretos que son mejores no saber"
1. El baile de Mascaras

¡Hey! ¿Pensaron que no lo iba a seguir no? ¡Pues se equivocaron! XD

Aunque últimamente estuve medio muerta por lo que no actualizaba XD

Y le doy las gracias a **Viole Walker** por comentar ¡! :3

El tan esperado fic… (XD)

Christine despertó en la enfermería ¿Qué había pasado? Como una bala, todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido recorrieron su mente. Desvió la mirada y noto que su hermano estaba a su lado, se había quedado dormido. Se paro despacio y muy silenciosamente para no despertarlo, le puso una manta enzima y escapo de la enfermería.

Ya en su habitación se propuso darse una ducha y cambiarse, lo que unos minutos después ya había hecho. Se tiro boca arriba sobre su cama ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Como dice el dicho, _**"Hay secretos que es mejor no saberlos"**_

…

En la enfermería se estaba despertando cierto pelirrojo, que al no ver ah su hermana se desconcertó. Se paró asustado, haciendo que la manta callera. Al ver la manta, un recuerdo asalto su mente:

**Flash Back**

Había un Lavi de aproximadamente 11 años sentado/dormido en una silla al lado de una camilla, obvio que estaban en un hospital. Despertó al sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y se dio cuenta que tenía una manta enzima, además de que su hermana no estaba en la camilla, eso lo preocupo de sobremanera. Miro hacia la puerta, estaba su hermana con dos potecitos con ensaladas de frutas dentro. Lo miraba con una sonrisa acercándose a la camilla, se subió a esta, se sentó y se tapo. Le extendió uno de los potecitos junto con una cuchara.

- ¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera yo?- pregunto agarrando el potecito, ella solo le sonrió.

- Te veías muy cómodo, además yo puedo ir sola no te tienes que preocupar tanto- le decía siempre sonriendo.

- _*Mi hermana sabe que lo que tiene es muy serio entonces… ¿Por qué no se preocupa más? Siempre me está sonriendo*_- pensaba Lavi comiendo despacio su ensalada. Su hermana lo vio.

- Porque no te quiero ver preocupado- le dijo Christine con una sonrisa triste, eso sorprendió a Lavi ¿Acaso su hermana le leía la mente?

- Aun así- susurro abatido

- ¿Sabes? Mientras tú estés bien, lo estaré yo, así que cambia esa cara- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo- le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

**End Flash Back**

- Discúlpame- susurro tristemente- no te lo cumplí.- Lo que el pelirrojo no sabía era que alguien estaba lo espiando, ojala jamás hubiera dicho eso en voz alta.

…

Horas después en la habitación de meditación…

Kanda estaba pensando seriamente cosas, que seguro a más de uno los aria reír hasta morir. El Yuu Kanda, el orgulloso guerrero y espadachín, estaba pensando en que forma decirle a Christine que la amaba. Pero simplemente no podía, el había sido el que había terminado con la chica ¿Con que cara le pediría eso?

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, mentalmente gruño. Sabía perfectamente que era Lenalee, seguramente le quería pedir o preguntar algo, que en estos momentos no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

- Kanda- Eso era raro, generalmente era muy tímida- tengo que preguntarte algo

- No puedo contestarte ahora- ni se molesto en abrir los ojos, solo quería que lo dejara en paz.

- Es urgente- le insistió la de cabello corto, ahora si estaba raro el asunto.

- Ya ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado

- ¿Por qué cortaron tú y Christine?- pregunto sentándose al lado de un sorprendido Kanda.

- No tengo por que-

- Si, si tienes que decírmelo, ambos son mis amigos y no me gusta ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos, así que respóndeme Kanda- El peli azul lo medito unos segundos ¿Estaría bien contárselo a la chica? Que tenía por perder…

- No la veía como una novia en ese momento, la veía mas como ah una hermana- le respondió con pesar- pero todo cambio de un día a otro…- susurro esto ultimo

- Pues dile lo que sientes, Christine no es rencorosa, además ustedes dos tienen un fuerte vínculo por lo que veo, no lo rompas por esto- le dijo Lenalee en tono serio, lo que sorprendió aun más a Kanda- Mi hermano me acaba de decir que Leverrier le ah dado una misión a Christine, ella tendrá que ir al arca para ver los movimientos de los Noah´s

- ¿Sola?- pregunto incrédulo

- Aja, también dijo que… posiblemente no sobreviva, que por eso Leverrier la mandaba, para ponerla a prueba

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- estaba furioso, realmente furioso

- Si quieres decirle algo apresúrate, ba a salir en unos minutos, apresúrate- dicho esto Kanda salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal del cuartel, esperaba poder llegar. Lo que no sucedió, cuando llego Christine ya se había ido.

Pasaban los meses y Christine no regresaba, todos en el cuartel pensaban que había muerto, pero ciertamente había un pequeño grupo que no lo pensaba. Ese grupo lo formaban Kanda, Krory, Lavi, Allen, Rou, Shiori, Kimi y Zoé.

Las dos Noah´s ya que no querían la destrucción de los humanos, así que ayudaban en la orden. No es que fueran a misiones ni nada así. Siempre estaban en un cuarto muy amplio que tenía una barrera creada por Shiori, por lo cual los demás Noah´s no las encontraban.

Un día de lo más normal, Lenalee anuncio que ella y el supervisor de la rama asiática, Bak Chang, tenían una relación. Komui casi lo mata con sus Komurines, pero como sobrevivió, el, la rama asiática y el cuartel general, decidieron hacer una fiesta. Todos los habían felicitado, hasta Kimi y Shiori (las cuales se habían ganado el cariño de TODOS los cuarteles, exorcistas, generales, etc.) y habían hecho la barrera más grande para poder asistir a la fiesta.

Kanda y Shiori ahora eran pareja, y por lo que se veía, se llevaban extremadamente bien, al punto que mejor que con Christine. Y no eran los únicos, Kimi y el general Cross también eran pareja, lo que había sorprendido ah medio mundo, ya que el general Cross había jurado odiar a los akumas/Noah's siempre, y ahora salía con una ¿Era medio irónico no?

Ahora el más grande problema para Rou era ¿Qué cojones se iba a poner para ir ah la fiesta de Lenalee? Ahora recordaba que ella Christine y Zoé, cuando tenían que ir algún lugar con su maestro, siempre se encerraban, probándose algunas prendas, para ver cuál era la indicada para cada una. La extrañaba, realmente la extrañaba. Pero ella sabía que Christine seguía viva, no era intuición solamente, le había ido a preguntar a Leverrier cuando volvería Christine, y él le dijo que tardaría a lo mejor un año, que no había de que preocuparse. Y ella tenía que pensar que su amiga seguía bien. Pero lo que más le preocupaba sobre todo esto era que… al parecer… todos se habían ido olvidando poco a poco de su amiga. Y eso era inaceptable.

Después de tirar medio armario sobre su cama vio un vestido blanco con, desde el escote hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, una caída de hojas y flores negras. Aun recordaba ese vestido.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Vamos apresúrense!- Nos gritaba el general Klot, a veces llegaba a ser muy irritante- ¡Tenemos que llegar a esa fiesta! ¡Va a ver muchas apuestas!

- ¡Pero como usted es tan tacaño no tenemos ropa adecuada!- Grite exasperada de sus gritos

- Tomen pónganse esto- Nos dijo Christine entrando a la habitación. Ah Zoé le dio un vestido blanco con un cinturón negro (1) y ah mí me dio uno blanco con desde el escote hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura una caída de hojas y flores negras (2). Ella traía puesto uno celeste ajustado a la cintura, pero luego liso (3).

**N/A: Como soy terriblemente horrible describiendo vestidos, en el pie del fic están los links de las imágenes de los respectivos vestidos y sus modelos (no las de este fic, sino las modelos reales)**

- Christine- dijo el general con recelo- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para los vestidos?

- Me tope con una tienda de ropa que se estaba quemando en el camino, así que aproveche- dijo todo esto con una frialdad que nos hiso sudar frio a todos.

- Pues vámonos- nos ordeno el general, obedecimos sin rechistar.

**End Flash Back**

Abrazo el vestido fuertemente. Al cabo de unos minutos lo soltó, se desvistió y se lo puso. Le seguía quedando bien (por no decir excelente). Iba ah quitárselo por que le traía demasiada nostalgia y no quería comenzar ah llorar, pero en ese momento Miranda toco la puerta. Le dijo simplemente "pase".

- Lamento molestarte Rou- chan- dijo entrando por el umbral. Tría puesto un vestido negro corto, que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y un cinturón del mismo color. Realmente se veía hermosa.

- No hay problema Miranda- san- le respondió la albina.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Que hermoso vestido, ah Allen- kun le encantara- la alago. Rou solo se sonrojo.- Pues te traía tu mascara.

- ¿Mascara?

- Es una fiesta con mascaras, mira- le dio una máscara color porcelana. A la vez que sacaba una violeta de su bolsillo.

- Que lindas…- susurro Rou.- Y que lindo vestido Miranda- san ¿Se lo dedicaras ah Krory- san tal vez?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maligna.

- Tal vez…- susurro sonrojada.- Ah, por cierto, estamos llegando tarde, ya son las 8- la agarro de una mano y la saco a tirones de su habitación. En el camino ambas se pusieron la máscara y entraron al gran salón. Todos tenían deslumbrantes vestidos, y máscaras de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. El baile parecía ser prometedor.

- Miranda- san, Rou- chan- escucharon la voz de Lavi ah unos metros de ellas, por lo que voltearon y se encontraron ah su amigo pelirrojo con un traje negro y una máscara verde.- Que lindas están

- Gracias Lavi, igualmente- le respondió con una sonrisa Rou. Y pasaron gran parte de la noche conversando y alagando sus diversos vestidos y trajes, con los minutos más de sus amigos se sumaban al círculo, hasta que llegaron las 11. Donde fue que la entrada del supervisor Bak y Lenalee. Todos aplaudieron y empezaron ah gritar elogios ah la pareja. Después de que pasó la gran conmoción, Lenalee y su ahora novio fueron hacia el grupo de amigos de Lenalee. Charlaron amenamente un rato (más o menos media hora) Hasta que hiso acto de presencia Leverrier, sorprendiendo ah todos. Al parecer solo estaba presente por cortesía. Nadie esperaba más de él. La fiesta fue muy divertida hasta que tocaron las 12:00. Ese fue el momento en el cual Leverrier propuso hacer un brindis por la pareja, ah lo que todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

- Ojala sean felices- les dijo Shiori. Traía puesto un vestido violeta\fucsia corto, un poco antes de las rodillas. Y Traía el cabello, como siempre, en una coleta del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y lo tenía un poco enrulado. Por la ocasión.

- Gracias Shio- Chan- le agradeció Lenalee. Ella traía puesto un vestido violeta pegado al cuerpo y ajustado, pero con varios volados, además de traer en el cuello algo así como un collar\Bufanda de tela del mismo color que el vestido sostenido por un broche. Además tenía una máscara que le cubría media cara, pero dejaba ver sus ojos- ¿Tienen idea de por que Leverrier está aquí? Me pone nerviosa

- Por pura cortesía, para no quedar mal más que nada- dijo Kimi. Su vestido era teal (es un color, búsquenlo por google o vean los links al pie del fic) y ajustado al cuerpo. Le llagaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Su máscara era del mismo color que el vestido, pero tenía algunas plumas pegadas, no muy largas.

- Hey Lavi- susurro Allen- ¿Quién es esa mujer?- pregunto señalando disimuladamente ah una mujer de (por su figura) unos 21 o 22 años, tenía un vestido azul liso (El link de este vestido es el de la "mujer misteriosa" no se me ocurría nada mas XD) y una máscara que le cubría la parte de arriba de la cara, por lo que no la podían reconocer. Además tenía un sombrerito pequeño con varias plumas en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

- No sé, nunca la había visto por el cuartel- le susurro del mismo modo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lavi- kun, Allen- kun?- pregunto Zoé, traía puesto el mismo vestido que traía en el recuerdo de Rou, solo que ahora, con su cuerpo de 16 o 14, lo lucia mucho mejor.

- ¿Conoces ah esa mujer Zoé- chan?- pregunto Lavi señalándola.

- Esa es…- Zoé parecía haberla reconocido, pero entro en shock

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Interrumpió Rou, al ver entrar a Zoé en shock empezó a preocuparse

- ¿Conoces ah aquella mujer?- le señalo Lavi. Rou entro en el mismo estado que Zoé. Pero pronto dejo de estarlo, Zoé al parecer también. Se iban acercando a la mujer, pero uno de los hombres que servían los bocadillos y las bebidas se interpuso en su camino, y terminaron chocando. La mujer volteo y al verlas, empezó a caminar muy rápidamente hacia la salida de la sala. Zoé y Rou se pararon rápidamente y empezaron a correr por la misma dirección que había ido la mujer. Los demás las siguieron.

- ¡Para!- grito Zoé, pero la mujer la ignoro.- ¡Estamos casi en el último piso del cuartel! ¡Espera!

- ¡Christine espera!- los demás al escuchar ese nombre empezaron a correr aun mas rápido ¿Era Christine? ¿Realmente era ella?

La mujer al escuchar como la llamo Rou empezó a correr aun mas rápido, cuando llegó a la azotea, la abrió (estaba con cadenas) y corrió adentro (Oh afuera, no sé explicarlo). Los demás cuando lograron llegar al umbral, notaron que había desaparecido, pero en el piso había algo así como un paquete. Rou camino hasta él y lo agarró, lo desenvolvió y vio su contenido. De nuevo entro en shock. Zoé al ver su reacción, se acerco hasta ella y entro en el mismo estado al ver lo que sostenía.

_Continuara…_

Perdónenme por no actualizar más seguido. Aquí están los links.

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no aparecen, así que se los dejo en mi perfil**


	2. Encuentro

Hola y disculpen la tardanza, eh aquí el fic.

La mujer al escuchar como la llamo Rou empezó a correr aun mas rápido, cuando llegó a la azotea, la abrió (estaba con cadenas) y corrió adentro (Oh afuera, corrió hacia la terraza). Los demás cuando lograron llegar al umbral, notaron que había desaparecido, pero en el piso había algo así como un paquete. Rou camino hasta él y lo agarró, lo desenvolvió y vio su contenido. De nuevo entro en shock. Zoé al ver su reacción, se acerco hasta ella y entro en el mismo estado al ver lo que sostenía.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rou- san Zoé- chan? ¿Qué es ese paquete?- preguntó Lavi acercándose. Pero al ver el contenido se sorprendió y luego sonrió. Les quitó el paquete a ambas exorcistas, que reaccionaron al no sentir el pequeño peso en sus manos.- Lenalee- la llamó el pelirrojo, la aludida lo miro- es para ti.

La peliverde se acerco algo indecisa al paquetito que le estaba tendiendo Lavi. Al tenerlo en sus manos lo abrió con delicadeza. Al observar el contenido empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, esto preocupó a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué ocurre Lenalee?- preguntó un preocupado albino.

- Es lo que quería- susurraba Lenalee aun llorando, todos se acercaron y se impresionaron con el contenido del paquete. Era un marco negro con crucecitas plateadas adornándolo. Dentro, se podía apreciar una fotografía de todos juntos, incluyendo a las dos Noah´s. Era la foto que se habían tomado antes de que Christine se fuera, y se la obsequiaron. Se quedaron plasmados ante esto. Pero Rou y Zoé sonrieron, extrañando a todos.

- Siempre sabe que regalarle a las personas- susurro Rou.

- Aja…- dijo de modo nostálgico la peliverde menor.

- Será mejor volver al baile- dijo secamente Kanda. Todos asintieron y volvieron al salón apresurados. El resto de la balada fue con música lenta, por lo que las parejas aprovecharon para bailar bien pegados. Luego de que la fiesta concluyo, cada uno se retiro hacía su cuarto, y en otros casos, se fueron hacía el salón donde estaba la puerta que comunicaba a los cuarteles.

_**En algún lugar en las afueras de Londres… **_

Christine pensaba que no debía haber huido, pero bien sabía que si por casualidad Leverrier se enterara que estuvo ahí, le pondría un gran castigo, y seguramente también a sus amigos, por lo que la acción, según ella, no había estado del todo mal.

_- Vaya vaya ¿Qué hace una exorcista tan hermosa por aquí?- _Reconoció casi al instante la voz, no había que ser genio. Además de que en el aire se notaba un leve olor a tabaco, y el aura de un Noah.

La pelirroja se sonrojo - ¿Si no me equivoco tú eres el Noah... Tyki, no? - Sinceramente no se esperaba que aquel Noah la llamara hermosa. Ella no era linda para nada.

- ¿Tan famoso soy que una joya tan preciosa sabe mi nombre?- Su voz era aterciopelada, la hipnotizaba… Pero al fin y al cabo era un Noah. Se volvió a sonrojar, y esta vez volteo y se encontró con Tyki Mikk. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban. Ya que ella cuando Kimi había surgido, no estaba consciente. El Noah vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y un pantalón ajustado negro. Viéndolo bien, no estaba nada mal… ¡Bah! ¿Qué estaba pensando? La persona frente a ella era un Noah, pero no solo eso… era guapísimo.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Su tono siempre era firme, aunque ella bien sabía que ese tono no lo debería utilizar en ese momento, ya que estaba no estaba armada. El vestido que había utilizado para ir ah la fiesta de Lenalee aun lo tenía, pero justo cuando llegó el azabache ella había estado a punto de ir a cambiarse, ya que se encontraba en la casa que utilizaba para su misión actual.

- Has estado enviando informes sobre nosotros a la Orden Oscura, eso no nos beneficia en nada- su piel se estaba tornando gris y los estigmas empezaban a notarse. Se supone que la pelirroja debía asustarse de ver eso, pero muy al contrario, para sorpresa del Noah, la chica que tenía en frente suspiro aliviada. Pero sin dejar su expresión firme y seria.

- No eh estado dando informes de los Noah´s, si eso es lo que preocupa al Conde. Eh estado enviando sobre asuntos sin importancia, como la cantidad aproximada de akumas, o el número exacto de Akumas nivel 2, 3 y 4.- La pelirroja parecía ser sincera, pero no era un tonto, no se iba a confiar de una exorcista, aunque fuera preciosa…

- No te creo niña- le dijo en suspiro Tyki.

- Pues deja que te traía las fotocopias de los informes a ver si ahí me crees- La oji esmeralda intentaba hacer que el Noah se desviara del tema, y lo estaba logrando- Y por cierto, me llevas tres o cuatro años de diferencia, no soy ninguna niña.- Cuando Christine inflo sus mofletes en señal de protesta, fue adorable.

- _*No está nada mal…*_ ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar intentar algo? No voy a caer…- Tyki parecía no creerle, y sobre todo, no iba a dejar que demostrase lo contrario. A Christine se le ocurrió algo.

- Pues hagamos esto, los reportes los hago cada mes, y eh estado aquí seis meses ¿Vez esa mesa atrás mío que tiene una pila de papeles?- Tyki asintió- Pues esos son los reportes ¿Tú manejabas a las Tease no? Pues diles que si yo intento algo, me ataquen.

El Noah pensó en lo que había dicho la exorcista, estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida con tal de demostrar su inocencia. Las Tease no dudarían en acatar su orden, y por lo que veía la chica no tenía intenciones de pelear, al contrario, parecía agotada. – Esta bien, hazlo.

Christine se acerco a paso tranquilo al escritorio, las Tease la rodeaban listas para atacar, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Agarró la pila de papeles y volvió al lugar donde estaba antes, se paró un momento y siguió hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para que el Noah tomara los papeles, y así lo hizo. Después de que Tyki tomara todos los papeles, comenzó a leerlos tranquilamente. Era raro, pero Christine no sentía desconfianza al Noah. Y mientras ella no lo atacara, ni intentara algo, el no la atacaría.

- Tienes una silla atrás tuyo si deseas sentarte- Fuera un Noah, un exorcista o cualquier cosa, era un invitado y ella iba a ser educada. Esto extraño bastante a Tyki, ¿La chica estaba siendo amable con él? No, mejor dicho ¿Una exorcista estaba siendo amable con él? Esta situación sí que era rara. La espadachín se sentó en una silla que tenía cerca y tomo un lápiz y un papel. El azabache apartó su vista de los papales y la fijó disimuladamente en la persona frente a él, estaba escribiendo tranquilamente como si no estuviera enfrente de uno de sus más grandes enemigos. La chica vestía un vestido finísimo de color azul clarito, muy ajustado… ¿La chica quería que alguien le saltara en sima acaso? Estaba más embalsamado viendo a Christine que no noto que sus propios pensamientos estaban cambiando de naturaleza. (O-o)

- Eres extraña- comentó Tyki, llamando la atención de la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Christine. Sabía que era rara, es muy obvio, siendo exorcista… Pero en este momento no sabía a cual de todas sus rarezas se refería.

- Soy un Noah, tú una exorcista, me entregaste los informes como si se tratara de una cosa cualquiera, y ahora estas escribiendo como si nada…- Tyki ya empezaba a dudar de la mentalidad de su acompañante. En el rostro de Christine se formo una sonrisa y le dijo el por que.

- ¿Tú conoces al supervisor Leverrier?- Guardó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo en uno de los dobladillos del vestido y posó su vista en Tyki.

- Si, es un estúpido- hizo una pausa, se esperaba que Christine se sintiera ofendida por el insulto al supervisor, pero la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se ensancho un poco al oír esto.- No cuida a los exorcistas, los trata como piezas en la guerra, en realidad el Conde hace lo mismo, pero el mínimo es menos soberbio y mal nacido que ese Leverrier… Solo se preocupa por su religión, y cree que su forma de ser es la correcta solo por ser el heredero de su familia. ¡Ja! Le vendría bien que alguien se lo echara en cara algún día… No digo que los exorcistas me importen, pero gente como esa… da ganas de ahorcarlos…

- Jeje…- la pelirroja rió levemente ante el comentario del azabache, dejando atónito al Noah.- Opino lo mismo, ¡Bah! No solo yo, todo los cuarteles opinamos lo mismo sobre él. Pero el caso es que el me mandó aquí para una "prueba". Quiere saber si soy una espía de los Noah que se infiltró en el Cuartel o una exorcista que lo va a seguir como un perro faldero igual que Link…- Tyki sonrió ante esto- Y… jejeje…- Volvió a empezar a reírse, lo cual desconcertó aun mas a Tyki

- ¿Ocurre algo niña?

- Jeje… es que no se por que te cuento todo esto. Seguro debes estar pensando "Por que una exorcista actúa así…" Pues ni yo misma lo sé…- El azabache se sorprendió ¿Ahora leía la mente?- Volviendo al tema de Leverrier, el piensa darme un castigo apenas llegue a la orden, estoy segura, sin razón al Parente… Además, bien sé que si él en realidad pensara que soy útil para sus planes, no me hubiera dado esta misión.

Desde ese momento, Tyki se dio cuenta de que no todos los exorcistas eran iguales. Lo mismo pensó Christine. Luego de haber leído los informes, Tyki notó que había una hoja suelta, leyó la primera frase y no tenía nada que ver con los informes, hasta la letra era distinta. Comenzó a leerla con más detenimiento y se percató de que era una nota personal de la chica.

"_Me ha enviado a una misión a monitorear los movimientos del Conde y Los Noah´s ¡Ja! ¿Tan poca confianza me tiene Leverrier? Ni se molesto en decirle a alguien la verdadera razón. Y para colmo yo no estoy especializada en espionaje, para eso hubiera enviado a algún General, esta misión es muy peligrosa para exorcistas novatos. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? A él no le importa nada ¡Ah, es verdad! Si, si hay algo, su herencia como sucesor del famosísimo nombre de su familia y Bla bla bla… Se nota a millas que solo le interesa el dinero. Y ni hablar de lo que me ah contado Cross- san, eso de que le echó en cara a Hevlaska que mataba a los de su propio bando. Por favor, ah Hevlaska tampoco se le hacía fácil… Pero, no entiendo por que me molesta tanto estar en este misión… acaso… acaso… ¿Acaso no odio a los Noah´s?"_

Tyki se sorprendió un poco. La chica estaba indecisa entre su bando o mejor dicho, su personalidad. Por un momento se sintió identificado con ella, pero descartó casi al instante aquel pensamiento. Christine notó que Tyki no estaba leyendo un informe y se percató de que era una hoja aparte. Sudo frio, a lo mejor era la nota que había hecho luego de haber llegado del largo viaje hasta el pueblo donde se encontraba el arca de los Noah´s.

- Es una tontería que escribí cuando estaba furiosa, no es cierto- Aclaró la pelirroja. Tyki sonrió altaneramente y fijó su vista en la exorcista. En sus ojos se leía claramente "Te creo claro, como no"

_Continuara…_


End file.
